chibivampirefandomcom-20200222-history
Kenta Usui
|english = }} Kenta Usui (雨水 健太, Usui Kenta) is one of the main characters of Chibi Vampire. He is the first human to have found out Karin Maaka's secret. At Anju Maaka's suggestion, the Marker family make him an ally to aid in caring for Karin during the daylight hours. Appearance Personality As a child, Kenta was ignored by his maternal grandmother due to the circumstances of his birth. This leads to his being a person who tries to live a life free of prejudice and allows him to sympathize with Karin's unusual nature. Because of that, he falls in love with Karin, despite her being a vampire. Just how strong his feelings for Karin are revealed when he learns about the existence of half-vampires; he accidentally let it slip that he was thinking that far about their future. When he learns half-vampires are sterile, Kenta told Karin that his dream to have a normal family didn't matter as much as she did to him. History Anime Manga Kenta offers his neck to Karin to bite whenever she needs so she won't have any more nosebleeds. Karin ends up biting him twice, with the second bite following their first kiss. When Karin is kidnapped, Kenta aids the Markers in tracking her down, led by Sophia Pistis, the spirit of the first Psyche. While they are there in Kenta's hometown and at Karin's suggestion, Kenta goes to see his sick grandmother, not wanting to lose the last chance to reconcile with her. Relationships Karin Maaka Fumio Usui Unnamed Grandmother Shuusei Iizuka Anju Maaka Henry Marker Calera Marker Ren Maaka Maki Tokitou Elda Marker Kanon Usui Winner Sinclair Gallery :Main article: Kenta Usui/Gallery Trivia * He is strong resembles Ichigo Kurosaki, the main character of Bleach. * He was born in 1988. * Due to his grandmother calling his existence a mistake, Kenta abstained from thinking about romance. **This changed thanks to Sophia and Maki's encouragement to open his heart and embrace his love for Karin. **He was also unaware of what hicky was. (Although it's debatable if Karin giving him her blood counts; he seemed to think so.) * Kenta doesn't mind half vampires being sterile. * His birthday is on February 29, meaning he only celebrates his birthday every four years. Appropriate because of his poor conditions. * Although he's supposedly 16-18 through the manga, actually he only has his 4th birthday throughout the entire series. **Elda ironically threatened to wipe his memory back that far (unaware that it ACTUALLY WAS his fourth birthday) for trying to kiss Karin. * Because he knows that Karin is a vampire, he often runs away and laughs in privacy about Karin's unusual jobs. * When Karin injects her blood into Kenta, temporarily the consciousness of Sophia Pistis accompanies him. Sophia takes the form of Karin and aids Kenta in crisis. **Sophia notes Kenta likes Karin in her high school uniform (which is why she appears as Karin wearing it.) *He spends hours unconscious after Karin bites him. **The first time, Karin noted she gave him more blood than normal. **It's also likely that the other people Karin bit work up faster due to Anju erasing their memories. * Anju noted Kenta had a similar life to Karin, which is what drew them to each other. * He makes cameo appearances in the episode 4 minute 14:21 from Asobi ni Iku Yo!. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Usui's